Elsword: Invasion
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: Japan has fallen into a dark era of the living dead. It's up to group allies to save them from a Dark Emperor and a Zombie Lord and revive the world. Rated M for descriptive deaths, cursing, and possible lemon/lime (very slight chance). O.C's included!
1. Prologue

**Saki- Herro everyone~!**

**Kiza- Hey everybody~**

**Suki- Hello!**

**Saki- So this new story is about a zombie apocalypse~!**

**Suki- This story I'm playing the villain...Gawsh Saki, if you disliked me that much you could've said so!**

**Saki- I don't dislike you, I just thought you would be the perfect role for the zombie lord~!**

**Kiza- *sweatdrop***

**Saki- Well I'm going to need O.C's for this so this'll be the prologue~! More info will be at the end of this chapter~!**

* * *

**- Roles -**

**Kiza - Main Protagonist - Kat's Older Sister - Sly Shadower**

**Kat - Main Protagonist - Kiza's Younger Sister - Rapid Scratcher**

**Suki - Main Antagonist - Zombie Lord - Spirit Lord**

**Edan - Main Antagonist - Dark Emperor - Blood Colonel  
**

**Aisha - Antagonist - Dark Messenger - Void Princess**

**Elsword - Dark Messenger - Infinity Sword**

_**-Don't judge! I just really favour Edan x Suki together =u=-**_

* * *

**_Kiza's PoV - Japan_**

_'They're all dead, why, what's the cause of this. Japan was already high and healthy, but, what happened to all of it, it just vanished and brought...the undead...'_

I ran as fast I could, with my little sister on my back. I chucked a sharp stick at a zombie piercing it in the head and continued running. I stumbled over myself as I ran and woke her up.

"Kiza..." she opened her eyes from her slumber and I turned my head quickly, "it wasn't a dream wasn't it..."

"I'm sorry you have to be exposed to see something as scary as this Kat..."

I have to protect my sister no matter what...She's a very cute girl, I remember when mother gave birth to her, she was a very cute child especially when I looked at her hair, all cute and cat like. Her eyes resembles one of a cat, I envy her beauty. Her hair was silver or white, and very silky, her hair was to the end of her neck, she wore a black vest shirt and black thigh length shorts, she had some black tips on her hair, she wore a Tiffany green collar with a bell on it and a loose brown belt and boots, I placed a black hoodie over her so she wouldn't get cold. Her nails were long, enough to be weapons of her own. She fell back asleep on my shoulder peacefully. I wonder how she can sleep at a crisis at a time like this, maybe she thinks onee-san would protect her no matter what, well she's right about that.

I stopped in an alley and checked for anything thoroughly to make sure no zombies were nearby. I found a mirror, a broken one at that and looked at my appearance. A black jump suit that cut off in the mid thigh area. I wore black stockings under and combat boots all under a jacket that had a fur neck lining and that reached probably under my shorts. **(A/N Just imagine Izaya Orihara's Jacket)** My hair was cropped at the shoulders and down my back was thin neat braid, usually a neat one but was now messy due to excessive running and pulling from the limping dead. I hunched a bit and sighed at my chest size. If I wasn't a fucking D cup then I probably would've escaped faster. When I find shelter I need to tape my chest down. I heard groaning and made my way out the alley quickly. I gotta find shelter quickly, or anyone else alive!

* * *

_**Suki's PoV - ?**_

I sat there on a red couch stroking a skull placed on my lap. I crossed my legs, exposing a bit of my legs. I snickered at the sights. "Keep running my little pawns~!" I maniacally laughed at all the little civilians being torn to bloody shreds in a few seconds by my darling zombies. Gnawing at the flesh, just really, excited me. For someone as little as I was, I was powerful, and even more powerful with my darling Edan.

"Darling~" I called out for the little emperor looking at Kiza and Kat especially through a screen showing footage of my victims.

"Yes dear?" He answered back dearly, for someone as psycho as him, he had very good control, well around me at least.

"The girls, Kiza and Kat was it, they fit to your interests?"

"I'm surprised they haven't died yet..."

"Well, Kiza was trained in hunting, and Kat is very swift and agile, but shall we make it more difficult for them?"

"We shall~ But later, let's get some information on them so we know they're true weaknesses." He smirked and called for our little messengers, Aisha and Elsword.

"Yes your majesties?" They spoke in unison.

"Go gain the information on those two..." I pointed to the screen and Edan glared at the two.

"You two have failed most of your missions, but since the other messengers can't be here due to being located in different countries, we're stuck with you two, if you both fail, you know your consequence." Edan pulled out his sword and pointed them at them, "now...GO!" The two quickly left the premises and Edan sighed.

"Are you okay darling?"

"I don't trust those two, they fail their missions cause they bicker to much..."

"Oh no don't worry about that, I have a surprise for them if they argue~" I smiled and Edan pulled me closer to him as we both sat back down on the couch watching each living person being mauled a fresh corpse.

"Welcome to the Land of the Limping Dead~"

* * *

**Saki - Yes I know, it was short, but it's just a prologue!**

**Kiza- Well sign your OC's up and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon~!**

**Suki- We're taking 2 more females and 4 males~!**

**Saki- Credits to my darling little sister Kat983 for letting me use her O.C Kat~!**

**Suki- What we need from your OC is there -**

**Name**

**Age**

**Job Class Name**

**Casual Appearance**

**Kiza- Either post a review or send Saki a PM~!**

**Elgang- How come only Aisha and Elsword were in this?!**

**Aisha/Elsword- We sound like wimps!**

**Saki- You guys will be introduced soon so calm all of your asses!**

**Rena- SAKI LANGUAGE!**

**Saki- Zip it Lady Assets!**

**Kiza- Well um, *sweatdrops***

**Suki- We can't wait to see which OC's you'll be sending us~!**

**Saki- Tune in next time on Elsword: Invasion!**

**Everyone- Bai ne~!**

_***Transmission End***_

_- Don't forget to sign your Elsword OC up for this~ And tell your friends so they don't miss out either~! PM me or give me a review okay~! -_


	2. Our New Allies

**Saki- We are back!**

**Suki- Saki was surprised to see so many people interested in this story~!**

**Kiza- She woke up checking her email seeing 13 messages and completely died of such nice support.**

**Saki- Well I still have room for 2 more males, so all females are taken~ Sorry! But here are the 6 O.C's that came in~!**

**Kiza- But like she said, don't forget she has 2 open spots for males left so enter it quickly!**

**Saki- I thought having another female would be nice~! Cause, um, all the females we have a pretty young except Kiza and Ender, but hey, the more the merrier right?**

* * *

**- Chosen O.C's -**

**Kurona Mutsuki - Scholar - Owned By - RubyCrusade - Male**

**Kiyomaru - Gale Slicer - Owned By - Kiyo Kun Blade - Male**

**Blaze - Gun Master - Owned By - An0n Author - Male**

**Ember - Aegis Guardian - Owned By - An0n Author - Female**

**Ender - Telemorpher(I think) - Owned By - Enderkiller77 - Female**

**Neige Obsidia - Ice Dancer - Owned By - RavenKhaotic - Female**

_**(They are all protagonists~! So make sure to sign up your male OC!)**_

* * *

**Kiza's PoV - Japan**

"Why are we still surrounded..." I heard Kat scream, they were pulling on her hoodie. "Take this!" I instantly turned around and latched my foot around the zombie's neck and used it to knock down other zombies. I heard it's jaw opening and suddenly took my foot away from it. "Nighty night corpse..." Mercilessly I raised my foot up and stomped it down on the zombie's head bashing it's skull inwards leaving a bloody mess. I sighed as I looked down at my boot which was now bloodstained and continued running forward.

"What, wait, who is that..." I looked at a little girl who instantly killed a zombie with a crowbar. She has short silver hair tied into a side ponytail with a snowflake pin. She had light blue eyes, a white dress with a pink trim, pink and white shoes. I noticed in her hanc was a doll in a red dress. "Little girl, what are you doing out here it isn't safe..." I looked at her worriedly.

"Mom and Dad isn't here..." Kat climbed off my back and hid behind me as I brought myself down to the girl's height.

"What's your name young one?" I smiled at her.

"Neige, Neige Obsidia, I'm 13 years old..." I saw some tears brimming at her eyes as if she was scared. I know Kat felt the same way being exposed to something like this...I instantly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well I'm Kiza, and that's my younger sister Kat, she's about a couple years older, how about you come with us as to find a safe place?" She nodded and climbed into my arms.

"Hey! Don't touch my sister! She's mine!" Kat fumed but instantly brought her on my back and began running.

"I want you two to get along okay?" They nodded and started talking quietly. I knew teenage girls around my age which is like 17, would chat a moments like this but never this young. I laughed under my breath and continued running. I had heard a very loud group of groaning and looked into an alley. I looked through the horde of zombies and say someone about Kat's age with a green and blue eye, short dark brown hair with long bangs framing his face, a British styled uniform with silver linings, black gloves, a silver rosary and black combat boots. He was holding something that resembled a grimoire or maybe it was just a book. He tried backing up into the alley but it was a dead end.

"Neige, Kat, I'm going to go save someone, can you defend yourselves?" Neige brought up her crowbar and Kat took out a nailgun from out supply bag that she carried. I nodded and headed into the alley.

I took out a fire cracker and threw in front of my feet catching each zombies' attention, even the human's. I smirked. As the zombies started limping toward me, I picked up a trash can lid, using it as a weapon sawing each zombies head off as it flew past them throwing it like a frisbee. Each zombie fell to its knees, headless and no longer moving. I walked up to the boy and slapped him.

"Do you NOT know how to defend yourself." I looked down at him, due to being a couple inches taller.

"Okay, one OW! Two, I was under panic!" He looked up at me glaring.

"Whatever, everyone here is under panic," I pointed to Neige, "she's 13 and has more self control than you." I sighed and looked at him again. "Tell me your name kid."

"Kurona Mutsuki, a scholar, age 15..." I smiled, "You're about my sister's age!" I looked at Kat then Kurona, Kat was probably 5 feet, about 5 inches shorter than him. "Mind if I call you 'Kuro', Kurona?"

"Whatever you think, wait, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN ME YOUR NAME!" He shouted loudly as I roughly cupped my hand over his mouth, probably pushing him back a few centimeters.

"Zip it kid! Do you wanna attract more of them?!" I sighed. "I'm Kizaki Kimaki," I pointed to my sister, "That's Kat, my sister," I pointed to Neige, "and that's Neige Obsidia." The two waved at him and he waved back.

"Kurona!" I turned seeing a girl with black hair tied up into a ponytail with a rope, she hade a dark long sleeve t-shirt and pants, along with grey sneakers and a bracelet made with something that looked like robot parts. To top it all off, she wore a long cloak.

"Ender! You're alright!" He ran past us and over to her side. Maybe they found each other and worked together to survive. Ender, I suppose, pointed a pistol at us. I took out a gun from Kat's bag and pointed it at her.

"Tell me, what were you doing with Kurona?!" She glared at us and readied her finger at the trigger.

"I saved him from a horde of the walking dead smart ass! I supposed you're gonna kill his saviours, or maybe subject to two children to a murder? I don't know, it's your brain anyway." She fumed.

"Is that true Kurona, they saved you?" He nodded and she put her gun down, as did I. "Sorry about the misunderstanding~!" Her background was all flowery. What a sudden mood change. "It's hard to trust anyone here, I'm Ender, age 17."

"Kizaki, but I prefer Kiza, age 17, charmed."

"I'm Kat, her younger sister~ age 15!"

"Neige, age 13, nice to meet you..."

"Well now that we're done with introductions, let hurry up and go fish out supplies, we don't want to run out." Ender nodded as did the others. We ran towards a hospital to find any weapons or maybe even medicine.

* * *

**Kiyomaru's PoV - Outside Hospital**

I panted looking at my kunai which was bloodstained. Being raised in a traditional part of Japan, where one must become a martial artist, we were equipped with these weapons. I looked at the two flame siblings. Blaze and Ember. Blaze with a black trench coat, black combat gloves, shoulder length hair that was black as pitch, and a black undershirt and pants. His eyes resembled his older sister's, scarlet red. Ember on the other hand, had a long red ponytail reaching down to her waist, a white jacket,**(A/N something like Kirito's jacket from Sword Art Online)**, a grey undershirt and white and grey pants. They were well equipped with guns. I looked down at my clothing, surprised nothing was torn. I wore a silver hoodie with a white cloud on the back, some baggy pants, kunai holsters on both legs, and white sneakers with blue clouds on them. My hair was long, and I wore it over my eye, also having silver streaks in it, and a medal headband with a wind symbol on it.

"Kiyo!" Ember called for me. I ran up to her. She showed me our supply bag which was running empty.

"Kiyo we need supplies," Blaze looked worriedly at the bag then looked up. There's a hospital there, we can check if it has any supplies.

I nodded and we stealthily walked ourselves over to the abandoned hospitals. Ember and Blaze had military training so they were good at this, and I was trained as a ninja, so I can speak for myself. We walked in and heard footsteps. We pointed a flash light in the direction and nothing was there. It sounded like a group of people running. I sighed, and we continued walking through another hallway. We kept our lights dim and tried not to catch to much of the zombies' attention. We found a medical kit and opened it, it had everything in it so we placed it into our bag and continued checking. God this placed wreaked of decaying body parts, death and mostly, blood. I opened a hospital room door and out poured an aggressive zombie. He lunged to bite Ember but Blaze kicked him back causing an echo leading more zombies towards us.

"Don't use your gun or we'll attract even more, they come by sound so kill them with this!" I handed the both of them a kunai and we started slicing one down, second to second, minute to minute, it was over, which seemed like hours. I panted heavily and looked at my hands. Covered in zombie blood, gross...I tore off one of the zombie's shirts and wiped it off. I looked into the hospital room and noticed a few things. Guns, knives, and medicine.  
Blaze ran into the room quickly and gathered all of them and put them into the bag. We fished many supplies, but some rooms were just plain empty, maybe someone was here already? I heard a gunshot flare off and I looked at Blaze and Ember. They shook their heads and pointed down the hallway. Was there someone else in here already. Hopefully they aren't crazy.

We ran towards the sound and looked at a horde of zombies surrounding 5 people. I looked at 2 little girls ages of 13 and 15, killing zombies with a crowbar and a nailgun. I looked at the only male about the age of 15 with a broken stick that looked a bit like a staff. I looked at the two 17 year old females, one with a pistol and one with an electrical baton**(A/N Think of Yuki's baton from Vampire Knight with electrical shocks)**. Most likely they found the staff and electrical baton in this hospital. The girl with the pistol put it away and took out twin daggers. I must say they were well equipped. We ran through the horde and along side the other group.

"Who are you guys?!" A busty black haired girl looked at us confusingly.

"Introductions later, surviving is our priority!" Blaze winked at her and she sweat dropped. I snickered a bit. I took out a few kunais launching them at zombies heads bring them down one by one.

Blaze to out one of the knives and lunged himself at a small pack of zombies. Slicing one in half vertically head first, stabbing one in the eye, and cutting off one's head, leaving his knife bloodstained.

Ember kicked one away and knocked it off balance making a few more fall. She walked up to each one and bashed their heads into their skulls.

The girl with the twin daggers and a cloak sliced at a pack of them repeatedly. Sliced a few heads off, sliced one in half by the waist and before having it fall, caught it with a dagger through the face if the zombie. Then launching the the upper half of the zombie into more making them have a bit of a domino effect then having the 15 year old boy bash each one's head with his staff.

The 13 year old girl stabbed some through the head killing it instantly and knocked a few back having the 15 year old female shooting them in the head with her nailgun, making each one fall like pins, the 15 year old had long nails so she clawed at a few and the younger one sliced them in half with the sharp end of the her crowbar.

The last 17 year old female kicked a few back with foot and stabbed her pole through many of their heads sending many shocks through its bodies, and hurling some of the them into more zombies.

We all managed to fight of the horde and we all panted. I looked at the unknown five.

"I'm Kiyomaru, but call me Kiyo, age 17." I smiled at them.

"I'm Blaze, age 16, Ember's younger brother."

"Ember, age 17, nice to meet you all."

They looked at us and smiled.

"Kat, age 15, Kiza's younger sister~!" She clung onto the one that wielded the electrical baton.

"Kizaki, I prefer Kiza, age 17." She looked pretty well taught in battle.

"Neige, age 13," She held up her doll, "she's Elizabeth..." A 13 year old still alive, she's pretty strong too.

"Ender! Age 17!" Ender and Ember, I laughed under my breath and shook her hand that she help out.

"Kurona, age 15." He held a book in his hand. A scholar probably?

"Well now that we know each other~!" Kat began speaking, "let's all survive together~!"

We nodded and looked at their bag. I noticed Neige taking the Blaze's supply bag. "I'll hold this, since me and Kat are the younger ones, will take care of supplies...and we aren't really well trained in combat..." Cute, this girl, is adorable in a little sister way, I could disagree, but it seems kind of fair.

"Hey..." Ember spoke out. "I know a place we can go for shelter, Blaze and I would always be there to house sit for money since our parents weren't really home to pay the mortgage."

"Yeah, and it's nearby this hospital, the good thing is that there isn't a dog or a pet that can attract them to us."

"Well then~!" I chanted, "let's go~!"

We quickly made our way out the hospital and to the mansion. Blaze hopped the fence and unlocked it for us. We went in the house quietly and marvelled at the insides. We locked the doors and windows thoroughly. We scanned the house, no trace of dead, maybe the owners fled.

"We're going to go take a bath!" Kiza and Ender stretched there arms.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is~" Ember smiled happily, "Don't you dare peek boys!" She glared at us and we all froze.

"We won't peek!" Blaze scratched the back of his head.

"We wanna take a bath with them too!" Neige and Kat smiled happily. Sooner all the girls left for the restroom which was coincidentally near where us guys sat.

* * *

**Ember's PoV - Mansion Bathroom**

****The girls marvelled at the bathroom. I laughed at them as I started getting undressed. I sat on a stool and started wetting my hair. Kiza walked into the large bathtub as did Ender. Neige sat next to me and Kat was next to her.

"Neige let me wash your back~!" Kat smiled holding up a sponge and soap.

"Okay..." Neige smiled and Kat was on her knees scrubbing soap suds on the little girl's back.

"Uwaa~ A bath feels so nice~!" Kiza sunk into the bathtub.

"No way that chest of yours is real Kiza!" Ender shouted at her.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing? Kyaa!" I heard splashed behind me and I laughed.

Neige and Kat walked towards the bathtub and started talking happily. They talked about school and what they wanted to be. Neige talked about her parents, where she lived, the history of how her doll Elizabeth was given to her. Kat talked about her parents, how she wanted to make them proud. Kiza was getting groped by Ender. I just had to laugh and join them in the tub. I just had to say this was a pretty fun bath.

* * *

**Suki's PoV - ?**

"Having fun I see~" I smirked at the screen. "Ehehehe, not for long~" I looked at Kiza's chest then looked down at mine, why did I have to die at such a young age before becoming a Zombie Lord?

"Don't be insecure dear~" Edan sat back down next to me handing me a teacup and platter and put his arm around me.

"I know, that's the least of my troubles, but I wonder how our messengers are doing..."

"Should we check on them?"

"No, let's wait a bit." Edan nodded.

"Let them enjoy the fun for a bit dear, they did work hard." I smirked at the screen.

"I agree Edan, let them have there fun, later on we'll make it funner~"

"For them Suki?"

"Of course not, for _us_~" I laughed maniacally and finished the tea in my cup.

"Just you wait my dear pawns~!"

* * *

**Saki- And Scene!**

**Kiza- She's been working at it for 3 hours...**

**Suki- At least she's done.**

**Saki- Well, don't forget everyone, I have to open space for 2 more male O.C's left!**

**Kiza- She'll be posting a poll for any shippings if she does put a bit of lemon or lime or any type of romance in this story.**

**Saki- But before we end off I wanna congratulate the OC's owners~!**

**An0n Author**

**Kiyo Kun Blade**

**RavenKhaotic**

**Enderkiller77**

**RubyCrusade**

**Suki- Congrazzles to you**

**Saki- Well Saki and the others signing off~!**

**Evryone- Bai ne~!**

_***transmission end***_

_Don't forget to sign up your OC for a chance at the two spots left for male OCs! Leave a review or send Saki a PM! Hope you enjoyed! We'll see you next time on Elsword: Invasion!_


	3. Damned Vodka

**Saki- We are back again, and still waiting for 2 more guys to appear!**

**Suki- *sigh***

**Saki- Welp, let's just start!**

**Kiza- There will be some perverted parts in this because Saki had just finished rewatching HSoTD**

**Everyone- HSoTD?**

**Saki- Highschool of the Dead, I don't Kiza said it right though, but anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

**Neige's PoV - Mansion Bathroom**

I noticed something in the bathroom. A little cupboard. I opened it to see a bunch of bottles saying, "Vodka"

"Hey Neige, did you find some-" Kat looked pale after seeing the cupboard of alcohol.

"Neige, don't tell me you're gonna drink that?!" Kat fell onto her butt on the tiles and scooted backwards. She scooted back too much and fell into the bath.

"Are you alright Kat?" I asked worriedly until Ember popped up behind me. "Wah! Don't scare me like that Ember."

"I never knew this bathroom has hidden alcohol in it." She cupped her chin. "Welp, time to have a bit of fun!"

I looked shocked at her. "We're under aged! We aren't allowed to drink that!" She popped a bottle open and drank it.

"Are you really worrying about the cops now? I bet under aged drinking is the least of their problems." She chugged one bottle down heartily. "Uwaa~! It tastes funny but it makes you feel good."

'_She's drunk already?_' I thought to myself and I noticed Kiza take two bottles and tossed one to Ender.

"Well, we're 17 so it shouldn't matter~!" Kiza chugged it down like Ember who was now laying on the floor back up.

"We feel good!" Kiza and Ender sang in unison and Kat and I just sat there watching them go crazy.

"Should we try it?" Kat looked at me and smiled, "what could go wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kat but I'm not trying it..." She nodded.

"I understand you have reasons, and I fully support that." Kat took out a bottle and chugged it down and went as crazy as the others.

I smiled at the bunch and laughed a bit. They're idiots but you gotta love them. I took a towel off the rack and dried myself off before getting dressed into some clothes Ember had brought while our usual clothes were in the wash. What I wore was a white negligée that was my size, some fresh underwear and I walked out the restroom. Once I had opened the door Kiyo was sitting outside the door. My eyes became half lidded and I kicked him in the face. "Pervert." I walked into the living room and sat with the other guys. I heard the bathroom door open again and saw Ember in a long undershirt that reached down to her mid-thigh area, Ender wearing a black lacey undershirt and black lacey underwear, Kat wearing some really short shorts, and an undershirt that cut off at her belly button and Kiza with a white button up shirt that reached over her bottom. I sweat dropped visibly.

"What are they wearing?!" Blaze looked at me wide-eyed, averting his eyes from the group of drunks and myself.

"They found vodka in the bathroom and drank it." I saw him facepalm. I picked up my doll and turned the TV on. Everything was static so I went to the VCR and looked for a good movie and suddenly played it. I sat down while the boys were trying to calm the rest of the girls down. I laughed when I turned my head around and turned it back to the screen.

* * *

**Blaze's PoV - Mansion _(This has incest, I don't like it but I did want a bit of humor in this story, I'm sorry_** _**keyboard)** _

I looked surprisingly at Neige and suddenly felt something cover my eyes.

"Guess who~!"

"Ember is that you?"

"Correct~!" I turned around just to do the most disgusting thing in the world. It was to kiss my older sister.

"Gah!" I pushed myself back and landed onto the floor due to falling off the couch. "Did they really drink it?"

Neige nodded and continued watching her movie.

"Blaze, Blaze, Blaze, tsk, who knew you wanted to kiss big sister?" Her face came really close to mine. I instantly stood up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I looked at the cupboard of vodka and closed it. I took off my shirt getting ready to bathe until I heard the door bust down.

"Onee san..." I looked at her and fell onto the floor. She went down on her knees and pushed me down onto my back.

"Nee-san!" She laid her head on my chest and next thing you know she was sleeping on me. My face was red as hell from something like this. I couldn't move or sit up cause she was so heavy and we were on a tile floor. I flailed my arms out and about and I couldn't do a thing.

* * *

**Kurona's PoV - Mansion **

I backed up a bit as Ender and Kat walked towards me and my back felt the wall. Shit. I. Am. Fucked.

"Ender, Kat, stay back!" I held my hands out.

"Kuro-kun~!" They took my wrists and hugged my arms. They both kissed my cheeks and both ended up pushing me down onto the floor. The took off my blazer, I don't know how, and loosened my tie. I blushed at the action.

"Kuro~!" Kat chanted and placed her lips onto mine and I blushed even more. I pushed her away and noticed Ender has already unbuttoned my shirt. Kat had pinned my arms over my head. God why am I so defenseless around this. Gah! Ender poked my body and I shivered at the feeling. I heard her laugh and looked me in the eyes. She's drunk right, don't take this seriously! Nope! I felt Ender touch _that _area and I squirmed a bit.

"K" Kat began spelling my name.

"U" Ender joined in with her.

"R"

"O" I felt something heavy on my body, and I was even more surprised to see it was the both of them. Why am I even surprised?! I was kinda aroused by this, but I really did NOT want to admit it. Next thing I know, they're both sleeping on me. I tried getting up but I just couldn't. I flailed but I was afraid I was going to wake them up. I sighed and stayed in that position.

* * *

**Kiyomaru's PoV - Mansion**

I finally came to, from Neige's fucking powerful kick. I felt something squishy on my back and something holding me. I looked down to see peachy skinned hands. I turned my head to see Kiza super close to my face.

"Morning, Ki-yo-ma-ru~!" She smiled and brought my back closer to her chest. I felt a nosebleed come on but I just focused on her face. I knew Kiza was big, but not this freaking huge! She let go of me and went to wear my legs pointed and sat on top of my knees.

"Kiza, that kinda hurts. Especially since we had just ran here. It hurts my knees even more." I turned my head into the bathroom and saw Ember sleeping on Blaze, Kat and Ender sleeping on Kurona, and Neige just watching a movie. That innocent child.

"Neige tell me what happened!"

"They got drunk." She didn't even look at me. I turned my head to see Kiza's face directly in front of mine. I scooted out from under her and looked at her hair. The braid wasn't even there anymore. It was just a thin long lock of hair that ran down her back. How does she braid that thing? I felt my arm be pulled down and my chin rested on her chest. I looked up at her face to see that she was asleep. I looked at her and covered my nose. I tried to stand but her hand gripped onto mine. I picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

"Bro, help me out." I snicked a bit at Blaze.

"Don't laugh!"

"Grab onto her hair." I used Kiza's long lock of hair to help Blaze up.

"Thanks..." He picked his sister up and laid her onto the couch by Neige and walked back into the bathroom.

"You gonna need help Kiyo?"

"I'm good."

"Well I'm gonna bathe first okay." I nodded and walked over to where Kurona laid.

"Help me Kiyo!"

"Raise your arms over your head slowly." He did as I said.

"Close your legs." His body was now free and he sat up. He managed to put Kat on his back and pick Ender up and place them onto the same couch with Ember and Neige. He sat on the floor and read his book. I sat on and arm chair with Kiza sitting on my lap like I was Santa. I felt my body get tired a bit weary. My eyes ended up closing by itself.

* * *

**Neige's PoV - Mansion**

Guess I should wake them up, I poked Kat, Ender, and Ember repeatedly.

"What happened?" They all asked in unison.

"Kat, you kissed Kurona." I noticed how deeply she blushed and Kurona blushed exactly the same way.

"Ender you touched Kurona's _area._" Kurona jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Ender's face was as red as the zombie's blood.

"Ember, you kissed your brother and flirted with him." She jumped from her seat.

"I WHAT?!" She headed to the bathroom door.

"It's your fault for drinking the vodka." She nodded and sat back down. We all turned to Kiza and Kiyo who were sleeping. We all deviously looked at each other and grinned.

"Shall we wake her up?" Ender looked at us and smirked.

"We SHALL!" We all yelled in unison. We poked Kiza 'till she woke up and sat back down quickly to make sure she didn't notice that we poked her.

"What...happened?" She looked up and shifted where she was sitting waking up Kiyo.

"Oh I see you woke up Kiza..." He yawned.

She had finally noticed where she was sitting and slapped Kiyo in the face. "PERVERT!" She fumed and walked into the kitchen and raided the refrigerator. Kiyo patted his face and sighed.

"Talk about a great wake up call." He rubbed his cheek. He looked at us. "You did this didn't you?"

"Huh?" We all looked at him, trying to play it off.

"Nevermind."

* * *

**Saki- And done...**

**Anon- *twitching***

**Saki- I broke him...**

**Suki- Well hope you enjoyed this somewhat humorous part.**

**Kiza- Like I said she finished watching Highschool of the Dead.**

**Saki- Well Saki and the others signing out!**

**Everyone- Bai ne~!**

_***transmission end* **_

_We still need male OCs so if you have one and really enjoy this story don't be shy and send me a PM with his information! Don't forget to review!_


	4. Past and the Ambush

**Saki- We are back once more!**

**Kiza- God she's psyched about this.**

**Suki- Her zombie series has just ended and it's not coming back 'till the fall.**

**Saki- *rewatching Walking Dead***

**Kiza/Suki- Saki...**

**Saki- Don't judge me!**

* * *

**Kat's PoV - Mansion**

I looked out the window. The limping dead didn't even care about this house, they just, wandered the streets...

"Kat." I looked at Ember.

"Tell Kiyo, Kurona, and Blaze that we're heading up to the room."

"Wait, but they're in the bath!" I looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's not like they'll care." She handed my a blindfold.

"Alright if Ember says so..." I walked towards the bathroom door and put the blindfold on. Geez, I understand that Ender and Ember are setting up the master room for all of us. Kiza was cooking, and Neige was doing our laundry but why did I have to tell the boys. I knocked on the door and turned the knob.

"Oh Kat, why are you wearing a blindfold." Kurona asked me questionably.

"Kurona, it's obvious." Blaze looked at him.

"Um, we're heading up to the master room, so um, when you're done, get dressed and head over there." I scratched the back of my head.

"Hey Kat, mind taking the dirty clothes to the wash?"

"Uh, sure..." I picked up a basket, couldn't tell which one, but it felt like clean clothes, maybe blindfolds blind your senses. I closed the door behind me and took the blindfold off.

"Neige~" I chanted out her name and handed her the basket of clothes."

"Are these the boys' dirty clothes?" I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Sis, need help?" I looked at Kiza, she was carrying trays of food.

"Yeah, can you bring these up?" She handed all of the trays to me. "I'm gonna clean up before going upstairs okay Kat?" I nodded and carefully walked up the stairs. I had finally made it up the stairs and I looked for the master room. I saw big doors and opened it with my foot. I had noticed a large table and placed the trays on the top of it.

"Oh, dinner is here already?" Ender looked back at me as I unstacked the trays.

"Mmhmm~!" I smiled at them and sat on the bed. I looked at how wide it was and suddenly felt a pat on my back. It was Neige.

"How many people does this bed fit?" Neige looked at Ender and Ember questionably.

"It fits 10 people~!" They smiled in unison. We suddenly heard a yell from downstairs.

"BOYS DINNER'S READY! HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED!" Kiza pounded and yelled so loud on door, I wasn't surprised the zombies weren't walking in. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed. She smiled happily.

"The boys will be in the room soon~!"

We heard yelling from the guys. We heard even a bunch of stomps as if a stampede was coming. We looked at the door and it burst open with 3 dudes in towels.

"WHAT THE HECK KAT?!" I looked at them confusingly.

"Did you take our clean clothes?!" My eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" I hid behind Kiza.

"Okay you guys, We didn't want her eyes to become blind at the sight of all of you naked." Ember butted in.

"I agree, she's only 15, you can't blame her." Big sister and Ender, started defending me.

"In 3 years she's an adult!" They all whined in unison. They got hit in the face with some clean clothes. I looked at the direction it was thrown and it was Neige.

"My gosh Neige you're a life saver!" They were going to run up and hug Neige until Ender kicked them all away.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON YOU MORONS!"

"Oh right!" The boys brightened up in unison and ran downstairs to get dressed in the restroom. We all looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"How did we even meet those idiots?" Ender asked while holding back a few laughs. They came back into the room and sat on the bed with us.

"Whose up for dinner~!" Kiyo raised his arms up and chanted happily. We all raised our fists in the air and started eating.

"Big sis, always make good dinner." I smiled at her happily.

_"Well_ thank Ember and Blaze, without them, we probably wouldn't even be resting peacefully or eating like this." She stood up. "I'm gonna go lay some traps okay? Just to be safe enough." She walked out the room with a few things I couldn't name. I scooted up to the pillows and hugged one.

"Nya~ I'm stuffed!"

"I'm still hungry!" Blaze and Kurona stuffed their faces while talking. Ender had hit the both of them on the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's impolite." Ender crawled up next to me and put her hands under her neck. Kiza came back in and dusted her hands off.

"Done~!"

"Already?!" Everyone looked at her besides me.

"Big sis always set up very good mouse traps in our old house." I smiled at them.

"Hey Kat, how did you and Kiza survive?" They looked at me questionably.

"Go ahead and tell them Kat."

"Okay~!" I opened my mouth ready to tell our tale.

* * *

**Kat's Flashback - Kat's PoV - St. Elrios Academy - (the flash back will be written like** _this _**and the thoughts of it is like **this**)**

_"Kat, your sister and Rena is fighting again!" My best friend Amelia looked at me worriedly and took my wrist towards a group of people. I made my way through the crowd to see my sister and Rena head to head._

_"Why do you always start this Rena! I have NO time for you!"_

_"You just always have to seduce the good men and take them from me don't you!"_

_"As if you slut!" I ran in between them and spread my arms out._

_"STOP THIS THE BOTH OF YOU! WE ARE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! FIGHTING IS NOT ALLOWED!" I heard mumbles of the crowd._

_"That's right, Student Council's President is the younger sister of Kiza."_

_"She's just a sophomore too and she doesn't know what'll happen to her if you get in Rena's way."_

_"Move out of my way pest!" Rena pushed me aside with enough force to make me fall down. "This isn't your battle Prez, it's your sister's!"  
_

_I took Rena's hair and gripped on it hardly pulling her back a few feet._

_"Listen to me Rena, I don't like how you treat my sister, she's never done anything to you! She's almost been expelled cause of you and your jealousy. Maybe people like her cause she's nice unlike some prostitute whose hair I'm pulling on right now! So I suggest you leave her alone or I will report you." Every gasped at my brutality._

_"Prez is such a hypocrite, saying no violence was allowed, she shouldn't even be the president anymore." I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. I ran past her so quick she didn't even realize it 'till she felt the cut on her cheek."  
_

_"I suggest you call that a warning Rena, and let me tell you, it wasn't violence, it was self defense." I turned back at her and sent her one of my coldest glares, no one except my Kiza had seen before. I walked over to my sister and took her hand._

_"Let's go inside." Everyone followed us and left Rena in the dust holding her cheek. _

"Wait, wait a moment..." Kiyo interrupted, "So Kiza was the one that always got into fights with Rena?"

"How would you know that I always got into fights?" My sister looked at him questionably.

"I went to St. Elrios Academy, sure I may be raised in a clan, but ninjas need education too."

"Blaze and I went there as well. We never really cared about the fights with Rena."

"I went there too!" Ender and Kurona had blurted out in unison.

"I was going there, I skipped grades due to me excelling in my studies." Neige looked at me and smiled.

"Seems like we were all connected before we met." Kurona cupped his chin. "Continue on Kat."

"Okay~!" I nodded. "I'll skip ahead though." They nodded.

_The school day was ending, and I was let out early so I waited by my sister's classroom for her to come out so we could walk home together._

_"I haven't seen Rena come back to class." I looked at my older sister._

_"EEEK!" We heard the scream from a classroom. We ran towards the sophomores's hall and opened the classroom door quickly._

_"AMELIA!" I saw a certain greenish blondish hair color from her as it took a bite out of her neck._

_"Help...me" My best friend's eyes became lifeless as the greenish haired girl dropped her body and faced us. He eyes were white, completely white. Her skin looked as if she decayed. The blood dripped from her mouth as I looked at Amelia's corpse in horror. I felt a rush of wind noticing my sister ran in the room and started fighting the walking corpse of Rena. I ran over to Amelia's side, blood dripped down and fell onto the classroom floor. The tears brimmed in my eyes and I couldn't help but scream. I heard groans and turned around to see my sister hitting the corpse. I couldn't take it anymore. I took my claw like nails and stabbed my hands through the corpse head and took it out. I ripped off a layer of cloth from Rena's skirt and wiped off the blood. When we left the classroom, I took at look at a group of students running towards us. I noticed what was chasing them. They looked like Rena, with the decaying flesh, white eyes, and blood running down their mouths. I felt something tug on my hair._

_"Amelia?!" She looked exactly like one of the living corpses. I smacked the decaying hand away and was pulled away from my living corpse of a best friend. I turned my head as tears started flowing down my eyes. How did this happen? This is a dream right? All a dream? I felt myself being picked up and lifted onto a back. I looked up to see my sister jumping out a window with ME on HER back. Has she gone crazy?! We're jumping of the 5th floor! I felt my hand latch onto a branch and I managed to slower our jump a bit and big sis landed safely. I noticed a lot of people trying to get through the school gates and she stopped._

_"Shit, we won't get out!" I jumped off my sister's back and ran towards the group and took a big leap, bouncing off each one of their heads to get out._

_"Do it like that sis!" I cheered her on and she tried it. She stumbled a bit but made it over. I climbed back on to her back and she ran like crazy. The town city was falling apart, walking dead people everywhere, panicking civilians running away, people going crazy. The city was in havoc. I couldn't take the sight and received a very powerful migraine. I whimpered and suddenly my body went numb. I really hoped it was a dream._

* * *

**Kat's PoV - Mansion Master Bedroom**

"Woah, Kat was fucking bad ass in there." Blaze whistled and was instantly slapped by my sister.

"Please refrain from using profanity around Kat and Neige." Ender spoke words of wisdom.

"Let's all sleep now!" I stretched my arms out and fell backwards onto a pillow. I looked to my left and then my right to see who was sleeping next to me. From order in seemed like it was Kuro, Kiyo, Blaze, Ember, Neige, Kiza, Me, and lastly Ender.

"Well good night everyone!" I smiled before climbing under the covers to sleep.

"Night!" My sister stuffed her face into the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

"Night everyone." Neige held onto Elizabeth, her doll and shut her eyes.

"Night!" The two scarlet eyed siblings faced the opposite directions and hugged into their pillows.

Ender's body just dropped onto a pillow, her sleeping already.

"Nighty n-" Kurona dozed off as he wished us good night and I laughed a bit.

"Good night, don't let the zombies bite." Kiyo teased us before getting impaled hard by a pillow thrown by Neige. I took the pillow thrown at him and used it as his own and fell asleep.

I laid down before falling asleep and my eyes slowly shut.

* * *

I woke up to a loud banging on the door. I sat up and woke both Ender and Kiza.

"What's the matter Kat?" Ender looked at me.

"Shh!" I put my finger over my lip and waited for more banging. It happened. Ender and Kiza looked at each other and crawled around the bed waking each other up. We put on the clothes we wore when we first met and walked downstairs before answering the door.

* * *

**Ember's POV:**

There was a knock at the door that sent everyone into silence. Blaze motioned to the door as he kept a hand on his pistols holster as he walked over to the door silently and I nodded. I waved my hand at Ender to move Neige and Kat into a safer area and I crept over to my own rifle just in case. Even though the sound will increase the risk of the zombies invading us, if who ever is outside of the door was hostile, we would be ready. Another knock on the door sounded and I nodded to Blaze to answer. He raised his hand to open this little eye port in the door and moved his mouth to speak when his eyes widened and pulled away as a gun shot cracked out. He fell backwards, landing on his back with a thud, as the bullet shattered a glass container that was on a shelf behind him. He gripped his left cheek as he rolled away from the door over to my side and as he pulled away from his cheek, I could see a red smear left on his hand and a gash on his cheek were the bullet grazed him.

"Blaze? You okay?" I whispered to him. He nodded as Kiyo bandaged up his cheek to keep him from bleeding anymore. Why are other survivors fighting us. We should work together!

* * *

**Saki- And scene!**

**Suki- Sorry for such a long wait! (2-3 days)**

**Kiza- Saki injured herself, and might be updating a little less faster than she usually does with this story but she'll do her best.**

**Saki- I am the Almighty Duck God!**

**Kiza- And thank's to An0n Author for giving us that paragraph so we can end off with a cliff hanger!**

**Suki- Cliff hangers leave people in suspense which is good.**

**Saki- Well, off to deviantArt to go look at some art, so that's about it!**

**Kiza- We're still waiting for 2 more male OCs**

**Suki- So if you enjoy this story and want your OC to be part of it, come join us now!**

**Saki- That should be about it! Saki here, wishing you a happy rest of your freaking week!**

**Kiza- Kiza signing out.**

**Suki- Hoping you continue supporting us! Suki logging out!**

**Everyone- Tune in next chapter on Elsword: Invasion!**

**[Saki the Duck God] has logged off.**

_Thanks for reading! Leave us a review telling us what you think, mmk?~ _


	5. New Enemies and Allies! Enter!

**Saki- I am so sorry this took so long!**

**Kiza- She's been busy with plans for highschool next year.**

**Suki- She also has a bunch of projects due, so, good luck Saki~**

**Saki- *bangs head on wall* I'm being enslaved by my school.**

**Kiza- Let's start the chapter will we?**

* * *

**New OC Welcome**

**Mario - Martial Artist - Owned By - MarioFireRed - Male**

**Ketsueki - Blade Lord - Owned By - OkamaOroni - Male**

**Kuma - Bear Claw - Owned By - Me - Female **

* * *

**Kiza's PoV - Mansion **

"Kurona!" He looked at me.

"Go bring Kat and Neige to the garage, I'm pretty sure there's a car for us to escape on. Make sure you stay with them, and tell Ender to come back here." He nodded and ran quietly off. The pounding got louder. I remembered I had laid a bear trap well under the floor boards, right under the carpet. It's a good thing Blaze didn't set it off.

"Ember, open the door, Kiyo, Blaze get upstairs and make sure you throw umm..." I had noticed a net I didn't use, "Throw this over the hostile survivors." They nodded. I hid behind a chair that was so bulky and large, you wouldn't notice anyone was behind it. Ember twisted the knob open and jumped behind the counter. I enabled the trap causing the bear traps to snap at their ankles. They yelped loudly, attracting a few corpses. Kiyo and Blaze threw the net over they causing them to fall over. Motionless, bloody, and trapped. Serves them right for shooting at more survivors.

"What are you doing?!" Their captain looked at me. I picked up his gun and tossed it to Ember. Kiyo and Blaze discarded the rest of the group's guns and weapons all sticking them in a box for us to use just in case we needed anymore weaponry. I looked down at him, with nothing but my black orbs.

"We're survivors, why would you trap us?! Are you hostile?!" They're asking us that?!

"You shot at us first!" Kiyo butted in and stomped on the man's back. The leader seemed like a 35 year old with a morning shave and dark brown eyes.

"Let's go." My voice wasn't normal, it was, just, lifeless, filled with no emotion. I turned around and the others started to follow.

"Ember, flare your gun." She looked at me shockingly.

"Kiza, we'll attract corpses!" I picked up a crate filled with food that we packed up not to long ago just in case we left. She understood why and pointed her gun out the door. She flared it off and we ran down to the garage. The walking dead started heading for this house. We packed our belongings and needs for survival. Kurona hopped into the driver's seat and Ember sat next to him. Kiyo sat on the right side of the car and I sat on the next to him with Kat and Neige next me. Ember and Blaze sat in the back row arming up. My sister got out of the car. She ran to the garage door button and clicked it, the garage door opened slowly. She ran back to the car and hopped in. Lucky for this car, it was army styled, no natural car doors, they were like the amusement park ride doors, that closed. I stood up and motioned to Kurona to start driving. A 15 year old who drove better than I did. Amused. I picked up an oil can. Kat had created a hole in it for me that leaked just enough and I threw it out the army car. Blaze had lit a match causing the flames to burst wildly and we drove out before getting ourselves burned. I looked back, seeing the hostiles be burned down with the house. I heard their screams, they were being mauled to bones and chewed up flesh already. I turned my head and looked down.

"Will we be alright?" Kat had looked at me worriedly and I nodded.

"We'll be fine Kat, you have a bunch of us to protect you." Kiyo struck us a thumbs up. I felt the car stop suddenly and looked forward. We nearly ran over some kid, or a teen at least. I got out of the car and picked him up. He must have went unconscious from nearly being killed with an army car. I placed him in the back row with Blaze and Ember and studied his appearance well. He wore a black short sleeved polo shirt, blue casual pants, and black sneakers. His hair was medium length, his bangs covering his forehead, swept to the left hovering over his right eye. Ember sat him up straight and continued arming up her guns. I turned my head back towards the front of the car as we all drove to the north of Japan. God, this country has gone down to the dead, wonder if it's fallen down in other countries like America, or Korea. I noticed a flash or purple and red as I looked up and they suddenly faded. Were they people, flying people? I must have gone crazy as I face palmed myself physically for everyone to see. I raised my head to see everyone looking at me.

"What? Something on my face?" They all shook their heads and I laid back. Geez. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on Kiyo's shoulder.

* * *

**Mario's PoV - **

I woke up laying on some girl's shoulder. I looked up at her to see her with red hair. I looked down to see at how busty she was and I blushed sitting up instantly and looking around frantically.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I remembered Ketsueki. "SHIT KETSUEKI!"

"Who are you talking about mister?" Two younger girls looked at me, one with cat like features, and one with white hair.

"Err..."

"Well, sorry for um, kidnapping? I guess that's the phrase." I looked at another girl with black hair in a ponytail and cloak.

"Sorry for such awkwardness," I turned my head to a guy with black hair and scarlet eyes, just like the girl I was sitting next to, siblings I suppose. I looked at the one with the long blue hair and noticed the girl sleeping on his shoulder, then to the one with brown hair driving the car.

"That name's Kat~"

"Neige." She held up her doll, "this is Elizabeth."

"Kiyo!" He pointed to the girl sleeping on his shoulder. "This is Kiza."

"Blaze."

"Ember, nice to meet'cha."

"Ender, pleasure to meet you."

"Kurona." He focused on driving the car.

"I-I'm Mario, mind if we go North? I have a friend waiting for me there. He hid himself well, so he shouldn't have turned."

"Alright Mario! We're heading to the North already so sure! Why don't I speed up the pace, hiding spots don't last forever!" Kurona raised a hand, "let's go!" He stomped his foot on the pedal and sped up second by second. He crushed a few walkers but we really didn't care. I noticed at how bumpy the ride was so I held onto the bottom of my seat. I looked at Kiza, I suppose and noticed her still asleep. I looked at Kat. She was sleeping on Neige's shoulder. Kiza and Kat, sisters probably? How did they not wake up on how bumpy this ride was? Heavy sleeping much.

"Ignore them." I looked at Blaze. "They're tired, they've had a lot going on. Escaping a school of zombies like us, but they came around a lot later than that. They didn't notice 'till class ended, we noticed in the middle of 5th period. At least they're alive though."

I nodded. "Did all of you go to the same school?"

"Yes, we just didn't figure it out 'till we grouped up at a hospital." I nodded. They told me the rest of their story as we continued to drive towards the place Ketsueki hid. Ketsueki, I'm coming for ya!

* * *

We were in the middle of a forest clearing. I found myself waking up again on Ember's shoulder. Blaze's head was tilted slightly towards the back and he was resting peacefully. Ember was sleeping as well. Everyone was sleeping. Even Kurona. Wait...Kurona's sleeping?! Shouldn't we be driving. I turned to my head to see a bunch of walking dead zombies just passing the car without a care. I poked Ember awake and she looked at me rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Mario?"

"Why did we stop won't the zombies come for us?"

"No, they come by sound, no other senses. That's why we turned the car off and let the gas stop."

"What about Ketsueki?"

"Oh yeah, right..." Ember poked Kiza awake and whispered to her telling to wake up Kurona. Kiza nodded and slapped Kurona in the back of his head.

"Ow..." He looked behind us.

"Drive, we need to save Mario's friend."

"Right, I just needed a little rest that's all." He nodded and placed his foot on the gas pedal. The lights of the car turned on and we began speeding through the forest running over some walkers under us. There was a cliff and we drove off of it catching some height before landing down on a horde of walkers. I saw a person with a white long ponytail nearing his heels with a couple of red streaks through his bangs, a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and sneakers. The others jumped out and started fighting off the rest of the zombies.

"Ketsueki!"

* * *

**Ketsueki's PoV - **

I ran for my life. Ever since I tripped over that damned fallen pole these walkers have been chasing me. I left my knife back at the hiding spot but that piece of shit didn't last forever. Zombies limp right?! Why the hell can they run if they're limping?! I was running out of breathe. I guess my end was coming. I wonder where Mario is. Maybe he died too...I mean he fights with his bare fists, how can one do that without getting bitten? I heard the roar of an engine. People?! he military car drove over my head crushing the zombies behind me and people flowed out of the car reinforcing me as I had no weapons.

"Ketsueki!" I turned to see Mario waving at me.

"Mario! You're alive!" We shook hands. "nice to see you again partner!"

"OI! Help us here!" A red headed girl kicked off a few walkers. I was tossed a knife and I smirked.

"Aww yeah..." I looked to Mario and he nodded at me. He ran through a group of walkers kicking their heads off and probably disabling some. He's pretty forceful when needed and has a lot of strength in his body. I looked at the horde walking towards and I took my knife and sliced 3 down quickly. With a flick of each swipe and quick reflexes I took down the rest of the horde coming for me. The zombies were down in a matter of minutes. I huffed and looked at my surroundings. Dead bloody corpses that are now to remain fallen forever, 8 people I didn't know covered in sweat and a Mario who was sitting on the ground catching his breath. I heard the stomp of something. I turned around to see some giant corpse holding up a chainsaw. he size of that thing is about 1000 bigger than all of us!

"How is that even possible?!" I looked at it with fear.

"GAH!" I turned to see a girl with cropped hair fell to her knees holding her head. "THESE DAMNED MIGRAINES!" She cursed and I looked at the giant corpse being provoked just from yelling and flicked his chainsaw towards us.**(A/N I've been playing zombie games lately) **

"MOVE!" I picked up the girl squatted down on the floor and everyone jumped out of the way of the giant weapon. The sound of it was attracting many zombies and from a distance I heard laughing of 2 people. I looked somewhere to see a purple headed person and red head next to her.

"Stand down all of you!" The girl shouted and our enemies stopped moving and stood still. She jumped down from a building and levitated nicely as the red head jumped down and landed on his feet. The girl stopped floating and stood next to him as they looked at us snickering and smirking.

"My name is Aisha, and he is Elsword." She pointed to herself and then the red head. We've been sent to see you people to your suffering now enjoy playing with our little pets~! They teleported out of the area and onto the giant corpse's shoulder. "Now, attack my dear giant! Zombies wait for a bit okay?" Elsword smirked and laughed devilishly. The chainsaw smacked down right between our groups and hopefully injuring nobody. I looked as he raised it and no one was injured and I sighed of relief. The chainsaw was sturck down again but towards the girl and me, barely dodging it I had sprained my ankle. The chainsaw was coming for us again and I couldn't do anything. The girl was still in my arms and I used the last of my energy to do my best and cover the girl with my own body. My life was over, and this girl's life was over as well.

"KIZA! KETSUEKI!" They shouted my name and girl's name. I was ready to die but it didn't happen. I looked up to see a girl with dark brown uneven pigtails. A dark brown mid breast vest and a maroon tube top under it. She wore dark brown puffy knee high shorts, a pair of goggles around her neck and had on the top of her head to tufts of hair that looked like bear ears and her hands were covered with maroon arm sleeves and dark brown bear paw gloves and slippers on her feet. She held up a thick pole that was a little less thicker that a street lamp, and it jammed the chainsaw. She used a lot of force to do the best to stop it but it was dropping slowly. The rest of the gang came in and pushed the pole with her.

"Push up...with all the force you've got..." She ordered them, "in 1...2...3!" The used all their forces and pushed the chainsaw enough to make the giant trip backwards. he bear girl picked me and Kiza up and leaped away with the others before the giant smashed it's chainsaw into the ground recovering from the forceful push everyone gave. She turned back at us.

"Leave this giant to me, take care of the zombies why they're are still following Elsword's orders to remain put and have 2 people to protect your two injured friends here. Before you fight give me a little forceful boost and launch me up to the giant's head." They all huddled around her and launched her up into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Elsword jumped off the shoulder of the beast and lunged for her as he jumped. He drew out his sword and another one appeared out of nowhere and pointed it at her. "We aren't failing our mission!"

"Too late..." With a quick flick, she held his swords in both hands, pulled him under herself and jumped off his back with a forceful push of her feet as she gained more height while hurled into the ground causing a somewhat of a shake. She landed by Aisha. Aisha looked at her with fear as she noticed that both of Elsword's swords were in her hands. The bear child lunged at her and Aisha teleported back and forth. Aisha landed on her left. The purple headed girl was scared. The bear child teased her by jerking her body to the right and the mage teleported towards the way the bear was headed. She was captured and hurled into the pavement of the streets right next to her companion Elsword.

"I guess we really failed Mistress Suki...and Lord Edan..." Aisha had coughed up a bit of blood and took Elsword's hand and teleported away. I looked back to the giant, the child had stabbed both swords in it's head, leaving it dying slowly since the swords were being thrust into what's left of a corpse's brain. I turned to see each zombie was already taken down by the group. The giant corpse fell down and everyone surrounded it. Mario had helped me up and a blue headed male picked up Kiza. The bear girl stepped down from the fallen corpse and looked at us before she began speaking.

"Hiya~ I'm Kuma, age 15~!" I looked at her eyes closely to see a golden eye and a dark brown one. I looked around to see everyone had different eyes. It was kinda cool really.

"I'm Ketsueki...age 17." I smiled sheepishly due to the pain of my sprained ankle. I pointed to Mario, "He's Mario."

"The name's Kiyomaru, call me Kiyo, age 17."

"Neige, age 13."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ember, age 17."

"Blaze's the the name, little miss, I'm 16"

"Sup, I'm Ender, age 17!"

"I'm 15, my name's Kurona."

"This is Kiza," the cat like girl pointed to the one in Kiyo's arms, then to herself. "I'm Kat~!" Kuma's eyes suddenly sparked up before hugging Kat.

"Yay, I actually finally know someone who has an animal that makes sense with their appearance!" Everyone looked at her confusingly. Kurona spoke up.

"Kuma is bear in Japanese, I mean we are all in Japan, how do we not know this?" Everyone scratched their heads, even I did.

"We forgot." Kuma and Kurona sweat dropped and we all laughed.

"Hey! I have a nice shelter that's hidden very well. I've been staying there for 5 years and nobody has ever found it, not even zombies!" Kuma chanted happily. She looked at the army car. "Let's take that shall we, but keep the motor quiet okay?" We nodded and we all went into the car. Kurona started driving and Kiza woke up from her unconscious state. She looked at me and Kuma, "Are you two new allies?" We nodded and she smiled. We both introduced ourselves and we started talking. We had reached the forest where she told us to go. We stopped.

"Head straight into this pathway. When the pathway stops, we need to continue the rest by foot, but it isn't fat probably 10 feet away from the finishing path." We nodded. We reached the end of the path and we all got out and carried the equipment we had. We walked into fog. No one could see where or who was near us.

"Eep!" Kuma yelped a little bit. "Who fucking touched my bottom?" She whispered angrily.

"Sorry 'bout that, can't see a thing." Blaze replied worriedly.

"Stop." We all halted to see a brown barrier that looked like a base of the tree. It was too large to see if it was one and too foggy, plush some trees where smaller that it so it covered the rest of it. Kuma had placed the supplies she carried down before pulling up a gate for us to walk through. We walked in and she picked up her crates and closed the gate slowly behind her.

"Welcome to my home~" It was a mini village within a circular barrier if wood to make it seem like a large fat tree. She used the shorter tree's treetops to cover the mini little home spaces above it to not reveal anything. It was really amazing to see this. A 15 year old girl made this?

"I didn't make it alone, I had help from my friends and this was our tree house, our secret hideout, there were 6 of us, including me. The zombies got them before we could escape here. So I'm the only one left, but one person will get their own hut. Let's decide on who we'll be pairing up with okay?"

* * *

**Suki's PoV - **

I gnawed on my handkechief. "Geez, the tracker can't find them anymore! Why?!"

"Calm down dear..." Edan looked at me worriedly. "We must punish these two for failing their mission."

"Execute them. Now, and make sure it's out of my sight." He nodded and he pulled the two by their hair into a different room. I heard their screams as they were being execute. Their shrieks would have usually excited me, but right now I only want one person's shrieks. And that person is the one who turned me into this...

* * *

**Saki- And done~!**

**Kuma- Wow the first story I've been in! *smiles widely***

**Saki- I thought of Kuma last night and thought that would be kinda cute to have an OC like that. Don't say 3 OCs are too much, when it comes to Sonic OCs, I have over 100 so don't judge.**

**Kiza- Well she made a poll for the shippings/pairs for the rooms and she wants to know if they're okay, they'll be on her profile~!**

**Bear and Duck- We are servants of the Duck Goddess, she must now finish her reports.**

**Saki- Err...I'll see you next time on Elsword: Invasion! *nervous smile***

*transmission end*

_Oi you! Duck and Bear here, don't forget to leave a review for milady, it'll make her really happy!_


	6. Background and Birthday

**Saki- So the shippings have been finalized!**

**Kuma- Everyone will figure out the shippings below~!**

**Saki- Let's start up!**

* * *

**Update -**

**Kuma's New Class - Master Berserker**

**Shippings -**

**Kiyomaru x Kiza**

**Blaze x Kuma**

**Ketsueki x Ember**

**Mario x Ender**

**Kat x Kurona**

**- Neige will not have a shipping because 13 x 17 year olds is very much pedophilia -**

* * *

**Kiyomaru's PoV -**

_I saw a girl stand in front of me. She was small, she had blood red eyes that stared deeply into my soul. In her hand was a scythe. Her hair was short, probably neck length, she wore a small ribbon on her head. In her other hand was black hair. It was attached to the head which was attached to the rest of the body. I looked back at the scythe to see a fluid dripping down from it, I realized what had happened. She had killed all my allies. I looked around to see everyone on the floor, dead, tears streaming down their faces from seeing such horrible sight, blank faces on, lifeless. I realized the small girl who had killed my allies was crying as well. I noticed in front of her was a tall figure on the floor in a pool of blood. In his chest was a knife, his blood mixed in with his colonel like uniform that was dyed red. His hat lay there covering his face._

_"I'm sorry, you'll hate me when you wake up..." She dropped her scythe with a loud thump. Their bodies lay there still as the little girl walked towards us. She squatted in front of me. She wiped away the tears that fell while I didn't notice. "Hurry and wake up..." She took the gun that lay there beside me. I tried getting up but I was pinned down with a knife in my back, slowly adding pain and suffering to my body. "When you wake up, call my name..." The gun was pointed in front of my face. "Call my name...and you'll see..." A bang shot off._

"KI!" I woke up from my dream. I looked beside me to see Kiza grappling onto my arm as she slept. She was kinda cute asleep, but scarier when awake. I looked down realizing I had slept in my boxers to due the humidity of the huts. I slipped my arm out of her grip. I noticed she wore the exact same buttoned shirt that she wore back at the old shelter of the mansion. This time the buttons weren't all the way up and I felt like fainting at the sight of it. I turned her so she could be on her back as I buttoned her shirt up.

"Why the hell are buttons so damned hard to do..." I growled let alone not noticed I had waken her.

"KI-YO-MA-RU!" I heard a growl. She sat up covering her chest with her arms. "I'll let you explain before I kill you..."

"I-I was just buttoning your shirt, because I could see your chest!" I blushed. I realized I had chosen the wrong set of words. "I'm fucked..." I mumbled.

"BAKA HENTAI!" She had slapped me into the wall. I felt my cheek throbbing as it was scarred red from the impact of her hand. I'm pretty sure Blaze and Kuma heard it. She opened the drawer of clothes and picked up some shorts. She put them on and walked outside fuming and blushing. I stood up and looked into a mirror to see the swelling and redness had gone down so I put on a shirt and headed outside. Everyone was on the ground at a table for everyone to eat.

* * *

**Blaze's PoV - **

I lifted my head to see my roommate wasn't in the room. I heard the curtain that we used as doors flap open to reveal a golden and white figure standing there. She wore a white and golden yukata that ended above her mid thighs with no sleeves. Her hair was in bun with a ponytail running down below it. She wore white mid thigh long socks with golden linings as well as arm sleeves that started at the mid upper arm. They widened at her wrists revealing brown bear gloves as wells as her slippers that matched.

"Morning Blaze." The figure looked at me with her 2 different colored irises.

"Morning Kuma." She smiled. She went over to me on the 2 person sized bed we had to share. There were drawers for clothes, a shelf and a small bedside table. The huts all looked the same, inside and out. There was one hut that was smaller than others, but the bed only fitted a small child so we all looked at Neige so she took the small hut for her own, the good thing it was besides Kat and Kurona's hut, so she had some people to talk to. Kiyomaru and Kiza's hut was next to ours.. Between Kat's tree hut, and Kiyomaru's tree hut, was Ketsueki and my sister in one, and then Mario and Ender in the other. I snapped out of my thoughts and I noticed what Kuma had put in front of my face. It's was an apple. I looked at it.

"Well? Eat it~!" I nodded and took the apple out of her hand. I bit it and she laughed a bit.

"You're so weird!" I blushed at her smiling face. I used the apple to cover it. She stood up and tossed me my clothes.

"Oh yeah, Kuma what happened to the clothes you wore yesterday." I cocked my head as I took another bite into the apple.

"It had bloodstains on it, and blood is hard to get off. If you don't have a proper washing machine." We laughed a bit together. I took a good look at her smiling face.

"Cute..."

"What Blaze?" I suddenly paused and choked. I was thinking out loud.

"N-nothing!" I continued munching on my apple and tried to hide the blush on my face. She giggled again and I looked at her. Her golden looked like it came out of a fairy tale. I looked to see the same tufts of hair that looked like bear ears. She was the face of cute little sisters, next to Kat and Neige, but I don't know if I want her to be my little sister or something else. Her face got closer to mine, I mean, she was super close!

"Kuma what are you doing?" I was blushing as red as a tomato and all the heat rose to my head as if steam were coming out of my ears.

"I love your eyes! They're scarlet colored~!" She leaned back.

"Your eyes are unique too, Kuma, a brown and a golden eye." She looked at me.

"Yeah, but I was always teased for it, but I'm happy that you complimented them~!" She smiled widely which stopped after we heard a loud sound, as if it where a slap into the wall. We looked at each other.

"Kiyomaru." We stated in unison.

* * *

**Ender's PoV - **

I noticed Kiza come down and joined Ember, Ketsueki, Mario and I. She picked up and apple and began eating it.

"How did you guys sleep?" We had all noticed she was blushing faintly.

"Forget that question Kiza, why are you red?" Her blush became redder and more noticeable at my question and I laughed.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY ENDER!" She nearly crushed her apple in her hand. She calmed down and continued eating it. I looked to see Kuma and Blaze coming down from their tree hut.

"Morning~!" They chanted in unison.

"Morning lovebirds." I teased them, they didn't realize they were holding hands. They suddenly let go of each other and turned away, blushing.

"Blaze, I'll allow you to be in a relationship, but I don't want you doing '_things' _to Kuma." I choked and started laughing. Kiza holding her laugh in. Ketsueki was smiling wildly and trying to be polite and not laugh. Mario's head was on the table, as his shoulders where bouncing slightly due to his laughter.

"SIS!" Blaze looked at her sternly. His face was as red as his scarlet eyes.

"Okay okay I'll stop." She laughed once again. Kiyomaru joined us and sat next to us. He was rubbing his face. Neige came down as well picking up a pear and munching into it. She had her doll in her arms as she ate her pear. Totally little sister cute. Kat and Kurona came in, but she was sleeping, on his back. I can tell Kat was really tired. Kurona placed Kat into a chair and nudged her a bit to wake her up.

"M-morning..." She rubbed her eyes. She picked up an orange and began peeling it. When she was finished she plopped the whole thing into her mouth and sighed happily of the sweetness of the fruit.

"Okay!" Kuma said happily, "who wants to go to the hot spring together? There's a hot spring in the barrier!" She clapped her hands happily together.

"But we aren't going in different ones are we..." I looked at her.

"I'm afraid not, it's a family hot spring, but I have swimsuits we can wear if we're going to all go. My friends brother always came over and went to the hot spring with us. He should have left some of his trunks here. Now if all the girls can come into my hut because that's where all the swimsuits are. Boys can go in Kiyomaru's because that's where he stayed with his sister when he came over." She smiled at us.

"This place was like your 2nd home huh Kuma?" Blaze looked at her.

"It is my home, I lived here every day, I learned parts of the forest no one has seen, I was an orphan who refused to go to an orphanage as well as the people I lived with here. We were all abandoned, Areia's brother had lived with their grandparents but he would get into arguments with them so this was his place to relax." She looked down.

"You must have had a very hard time." I said, and I patted her back. She shook her head.

"If I had a hard time, I would have been dead. Well enough moping!" She stood up and stretched her arms. "Let's go to the hot springs~!" We all nodded and went into the respective rooms to get ready. She handed the swim wear out to us females. And we all got dressed there. Mine was a black two piece that had a bow in the middle of the bikini as the bottom had two bows on the side. Kiza wore a maroon bikini piece that had tied around her neck and wore black bikini shorts the cut off above her mid thigh. Ember had a scarlet red two piece while her bottoms where covered with a short sarong. Kat was wearing a one piece that had only one shoulder strap which was a silver-grey color. Neige wore a one piece that had ruffles around the hips to make it look like a skirt. Kuma wore a one piece that was a tube with ruffles at the top. We went down from the little tree houses and looked to see if the boys were around.

"Took you girls long enough to get ready." We looked at Ketsueki's direction. The boys where in swimming trunks. Blaze wore a black one with scarlet red linings. Kiyo wore a dark blue with silver linings. Mario wore a khaki colored one. Kurona wore a green one. Ketsueki wore a silver one with light red linings.

"Suits you guys." I gave them a thumbs up.

"Ender actually looked girly for once." Mario teased me. I slapped him hard in the face for his comment.

"I choose not to wear skirts, like, what if they get in the way of your combat huh?!" I fumed. "Plus I'm only wearing this because I'd hate to expose my body to bunches of perverts." The boys scowled at me. I laughed.

"Let's get going shall we?" Kuma smiled at us.

"Yeah!" We stuck our fists up and headed for the spring. We saw a medium sized spring, able to fit us all behind one tree. Kuma placed her towel on a low branch and stepped in.

"The water feels great! Come on in!" Everyone joined in and placed their towels on the low branches and started enjoying the warmth of the water. Everyone splashed around. I felt sorry for Kiza because she kept getting splashed with the water. Ember as well. Kuma sat down and conversed with Blaze. Looks like two people got closer. Neige and Kat were splashing each other. Kurona was at the edge reading a book. Ketsueki and Mario were play fighting and trying to drown each other. Kiyomaru was busy splashing Kiza and Ember. I laughed. It really seemed like a peaceful day.

"Hey Ender." I turned towards Mario. I looked at him.

"What?"

"What was your past like? Kuma told her ours, I'm interested in yours now."

"Well, I'll tell you then."

* * *

**Flashback - **

_I was sprawled out on the floor covered in bruises and scars. Ugh...I hate my home. My parents are abusive. I've been physically and mentally scarred for life. I picked myself up and grunted in pain._

_"Erk..." I huffed at the pain still lingering through my body. I used the wall to stand myself up. The house smelled of alcohol. My parents always came home that way, and I ended up being let down to a painful beating. My blood stained every part of the house due to all the abuse I faced from my worthless excuse called parents. I went up to my room and into the bathroom. I soaked my bruises in cold water which made it feel a bit better. I took a look at my appearance. My hair was messy and tangled, my shirt was torn and ripped. I sighed and undressed and ran the shower. I stepped in once the water was warm. My bones ached but was subdued to the relaxing feeling of the water. I washed my hair thoroughly and cleaned my body from the scent of alcohol my parents left on me. I looked at my arms. Scarred. I hated it. I could have had such perfect skin except I can't with my life. I didn't know what I should have done. _

_"I want to run away but I can't leave my friends from school behind. What if my parents go after them and ask them where I am?" I mumbled to myself as the water soaked my hair. I sighed. I shut off the shower and reached for a towel. I drew back the curtains and dried myself off. I wrapped it around my body and took another one to dry my hair. I looked at the mirror. Still scarred._

_"Wish I could just wash these scars away..."_

_"ENDER! YOU'LL BE LATE! IF YOU'RE LATE AND I GET A CALL FROM YOUR SCHOOL-" I covered my ears with my hands to prevent hearing the dirty cursing and threats my father and mother threw at me. I opened the bathroom door and rushed to my door. I noticed my clothes that I had set out earlier were still on the bed. I slipped on my pants and black long sleeved shirt that covered my scarred arms. I wore my cloak like I usually and grabbed my book bags. I ran down the stairs and slipped my shoes on. I'm so happy this school I went to didn't have uniform, or I'd be forced to wear a damned skirt revealing my scars._

_"I'm leaving now."_

_"HURRY UP AND GET TO SCHOOL YOU WORTHLESS PEST!" I ran out the door before I could hear more cursing and threats. I ran towards the school and made it on time, maybe a little earlier._

_"At least I can get away from them..." I sighed. I walked in the building and walked towards my classroom._

"WOAH! Ender you have had it rough!" Mario whistled.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not..." I looked at him blankly.

"It must have been rough." Kiza picked up my arm and finally took notice of my scars.

"It's fine." I slipped my arm out of her hands. "May I continue?" Everybody nodded.

_It was almost the end of the day. I sighed at what I'd have to face once I got home. I looked out the window to see commotion on the outside. Probably that green hair girl starting things with that black haired girl. I laid my head down on the desk. I stood up from my classroom as everyone looked at me and I made my way out the classroom. I went to the rooftop, my hideout where only I can access due to my stealthiness. I sat on the bench that was there and glanced at the school gates. They were open._

_"Aren't the school gates always closed. Well maybe I can take my nap at home early so I don't have less sleep tonight. I ran out the rooftop door and made my way towards the school entrance. I ran out the gates hoping no teacher noticed. I stopped by a tree and huffed a bit. I continued running home so I could have as much sleep as I could. I opened the front door. The house was silent.  
_

_"Nobody's home, thank god..." I suddenly heard groaning and I turned to my left. My parents were decayed, had lifeless white eyes. I saw on the floor was something that looked like them except it was dead._

_"Mom and Dad killed a zombie, but was probably bitten in the process..." I glared at the corpses walking towards me. I cracked my knuckles._

_"It's their turn to finally known what I've felt for these past 17 years." I charged at them punching their skulls merciless. I beat them down with my own fists. I used all the fury in my body. How I felt ever since I was abused. They were on the floor ready to get up until, I smashed their skulls inwards, leaving a pool of red to stain the rest of the house. I looked at my hands. Coated in blood, dipped in red. My fury was let out on the people that caused me to suffer every night. I ran to the garage. I knew father hid weapons here. He used them on me sometimes. I placed two daggers in their sheaths at my hips. I placed gun holsters around my waist and arm and filled them with pistols. I picked up a duffel bag and placed the rest of the weapon in it. I smirked. I went back to the front door. My parent's corpses still lay in the pool of blood.  
_

_"I wonder what's going o-" I felt something grab my ponytail and swiftly kicked it back. I took the dagger out of it's sheath and launched it towards the corpse's head._

_"The one that they tried to kill," I huffed, "was still alive." I opened the door and closed it. I ran off looking for allies, or anyone._

* * *

"And that's what happened." I pointed my finger up. I noticed everyone was getting out.

"We're going to take naps." They smiled with goofy face on. "The heat got to all of us."

"Oh jesus..." I face palmed myself. Everyone laughed.

"We'll see you later!" They left wearily.

"Hey Ender..." I looked to Mario who hadn't left.

"What?" He hugged me suddenly. I blushed faintly.

"Know, I'm here for you, okay?" Silence fell among us.

"..." I remained silent for a bit. "Okay..." I hugged him back.

* * *

**Kiza's PoV - **

"Was it okay to leave them alone?" I looked at Ember.

"They need their alone time..." Kuma smiled a bit, "it's also ironic that I need a nap anyways~!" She laughed.

"You gonna snuggle wuggle with Blaze under the bed covers?" Kat teased them.

"As if!" Their faces became red.

"Hey guys, it's my birthday today." Everyone turned to Kiyomaru.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYOMARU!" Kat shouted.

"Happy birthday bro!" Blaze punched my arm lightly.

"Happy birthday." Ketsueki looked at him.

"Happy I can't believe it's your birthday~!" Ember.

"Happy, happy birthday..." Neige spoke quietly.

Kurona nodded, "What they said..." He continued reading his book.

"Happy day of birth!" Kuma smiled widely.

"Happy anniversary of your birth, pervert." Kiza smirked.

"I...AM...NOT...A...PERVERT!" Everyone laughed and I calmed down. I laughed with them. We went into our separate huts. I sat on the bed and Kiza stood by the bookshelf.

"Hey, Kiyomaru..." He turned to get a kiss from me. I blushed a bit. I looked at his face and he was scarlet red.

"THAT'S A ONCE IN A LIFETIME THING KIYOMARU!" He laughed.

"Thanks for the gift." I tossed clothes at his face.

"Get out of your swimming trunks..."

* * *

**Saki- DONE**

**Kuma- Faster than the last chapter.**

**Suki- I sense romance~!**

**Kiza- Don't you say anything!**

**Eve- At least I can have Blaze now.**

**Kuma- In THIS story, he's mine. So back off.**

**Saki- Ender chan, I hope explaining your OC's past was okay~!  
**

**Kiza- WEll everyone, it's time to sign off!**

**Saki- Saki Over and Out~!**

**_*transmission end*_**

_Leave us a review, and we'll see you next time on invasion~!_


End file.
